


Delayed Bedtime

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Part of a series but can be read separately, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey gets home to find his family waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Bedtime

James Rhodes was fucking exhausted. The attack hadn’t been bad enough to warrant the veteran Avengers’ involvement, but it was enough for him to come back covered in bruises and the knowledge that getting out of bed the next morning would be tough. Slowly but surely, he walked down the stairs from the roof to the common area, only to stop at the bottom.

Sitting on the couch were four people Rhodey loved with all his heart- Pepper and Tony side by side, heads resting on each other’s bodies, and a boy and a girl, both four years old, curled up in their mom and dad’s laps. He grinned, taking note of the pink unicorns on Aria’s purple pajamas and the yellow ducks on Mason’s blue ones. He walked closer, carefully plucking Aria out of the pile and heading towards her room. He laid the girl in bed and tucked her in before returning to repeat the process with Mason.

Coming back to wake his husband and wife, Rhodey found that the absence of their children had already woken Pepper and Tony up.

“Hey,” Pepper greeted with a yawn. “We tried to wait up for you…”

Rhodey snorted and shook his head. “You both know better,” he scolded, though his tone was light and his smile stayed on his face. “Now, I’m gonna go to bed… in our actual bed. Feel free to join me if you can pull yourselves upright enough to come.”

Tony let out a low moan. “I’m comin, I’m comin,” he drawled, rolling himself onto the floor with a soft thud. He pushed himself up, stumbling a bit in his sleepy haze. “Let’s go to bed.” He began walking towards the wall, only for Pepper to grab his shirt and turn him in the right direction.

Rhodey bit his lips together, trying to hide his laughter as he wandered towards the bedroom. He crawled in without hesitation or even bothering to take a shower, Pepper and Tony soon following after. “You know, a Doombot almost hit the tower, and I stopped it,” he mumbled, already half asleep. “I think that deserves breakfast in bed tomorrow.”

“Sure… right after you change the sheets.”

“Worth a shot.”


End file.
